Does your mother know that you're out?
by Greyback bit me
Summary: James,Remus und Sirius sind mal wieder am feiern und wie üblich will Sirius ein paar Mädels aufreißen.Doch diesmal bekommt er eine hübsche Abfuhr.


Hallo,  
Ich hatte lust etwas zu schreiben und dann hörte ich den Song "Does your mother know" von ABBA  
watch?v=XDU42G0VEvg

Ich hab das Lied ein bisschen gekürzt, hoffe die FF gefällt euch.  
lg  
Greyback bit me

Ich und James saßen auf seinem Sofa und warteten auf Remus, damit wir endlich los in den Club gehen konnten. „Glaubst du Lily ist auch da?" fragte mich James der sich noch einmal durch die Haare wuschelte, damit sie auch ja verwegen aussehen. „Und wenn schon. Nutzt doch den heutigen Abend um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben" und ich wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. James schnaubte und nestelte an dem obersten Knopf, welcher noch zu war.

James trug ein einfaches weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose.

Ich trug nur eine schwarze Weste und ebenfalls eine schwarze Hose. Die Weste ließ einen hübschen Blick auf meine Arme und meinen gut trainierten Oberkörper zu, die Mädels würden mir wieder hinterher rennen. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken. Oh ja, ich würde Spaß haben heute. Es klingelte, Remus war auch endlich da. Remus trug ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Weste darüber. „Können wir?" fragte er „Oder muss sich Tatze noch einmal im Spiegel bewundern." Beleidigt wand ich mich zu ihm „Wer kam denn zu spät?" Remus hob die Hände und grinste mich an. Ich grinste zurück.

Am Club angelangt kamen wir auch sofort rein, man kannte uns hier.

Wir ließen uns an der Bar nieder. Nach ein paar Drinks war auch genug Stimmung da. „Hey Tatze, die da vorne wär doch was für dich" und James nickte zu einer Frau hinter mir.

Ich grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Ich erhob mich und setzte mich neben mein Zielobjekt. Sie hatte schwarze, lange Haare und war leicht gebräunt. Ihr weißes Kleid unterstrich ihre Bräune noch.

„So jemand hübsches wie du so ganz alleine?"

Sie blickte auf und lachte leise. „Bist ein bisschen jung für mich." Und sie wollte aufstehen

„Ach, du bist doch höchstens 19" Sie lachte „Jetzt wirst du albern." ein neuer Song fing an und ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus.

_You're so hot_

_Teasing me_

Sie ging um mich herum und strich mir über den Rücken. Ich grinste sie an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_So you're blue but I can't_

_Take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

Sie bewegte die Lippen als würde sie es singen. Sie wollte gehen doch ihn hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zog sie zu mir zurück.

_There's that look_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings are driving you wild_

_Oh, but boy you're only a child_

Sie grinste und tippte mir auf die Nase. „Dürfte ich denn wenigstens wissen wie du heißt?" fragte ich leicht beleidigt. Sie lachte „Sofia, aber vergiss es." Ich grinste, stand auf und bugsierte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

Kurz tanzte sie mit mir, doch sie blieb abrupt stehen und schaute mich an.

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Ich hörte wie James und Remus lachten, anscheinend konnten sie uns hören. Ich hob eine Augenbraue doch musste grinsen als sie wieder auf mich zukam.

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

Sie strich mit einem Finger meinen Oberkörper entlang bis zu meinem Gürtel. Ich grinste sie an. Ich wusste es, dass ich sie doch überzeugen kann. Doch sie packte meinen Gürtel und schubste mich ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Langsam ging sie um mich herum. Während sie immer noch so Tat als würde sie das Lied singen.

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

Ich packet sie an der Hüfte und zog sie zu mir ran. Grinste mein übliches Verführer Grinsen und fing an unsere Hüften im Takt zu bewegen.

_I can see_

_What you want_

_but you seem pretty young_

_To be searching for that kind of fun_

Mir entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Was? Zu jung für "diese Art von Spaß" noch bevor ich etwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen konnte nickte sie zu einer weit jüngerem Mädchen am Rande der Tanzfläche.

_So maybe I'm not the one_

Okay, noch ein Versuch. Ich tanzte weiter mit ihr und schaute ihr tief in die braunen Augen. Meinen grauen Augen konnte bisher keine widerstehen.

_Now, you're so cute_

_I like your style_

Ich schenkte ihr eines meiner schönsten Lächeln.

_And I know what you mean_

_When you give me a flash of that smile (smile)_

Mein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter, sie beißt an. Ich weiß es. Sie kann gar nicht anders.

_But boy you're only a child_

Und plötzlich stieß sie mich wieder weg, zwinkerte mir zu und ließ mich stehen.

Verwundert blickte ich ihr nach. James und Remus kamen zu mir. Beide verkniffen sich ein Lachen „Die hat dich ganz schön verarscht, wirst halt doch ein bisschen alt." „Geht mir weg mit Alter." Und James und Remus lachten laut auf während ich, in meinem Ego verletzt, mir noch einen Drink holte.


End file.
